Oneshot Collection: Moby Dick's Tales
by midsummersunshine
Summary: Meet our beloved First, Second, and Fourth Division Commander of Whitebeard Pirates and their daily life on board. Includes bromance. Oneshots collection. Story 7: Thatch/Ace - A Strange Reunion. Previous title "124: Oneshots collection of WB Pirates"
1. Midnight Prank

**Story 1: (2/4) Midnight Prank**

**Warning: Bromance, grammar error, OOCness (maybe...)**

**Disclaimer: Oda-sensei.**

* * *

><p>"Thatch, you sucha jerk!" the Second Division Commander yelled furiously. There's a visible bump on his head.<p>

"Shuddup!" the Fourth Division Commander yelled back, as loud and as furious as the younger one. He just kicked Ace off of his bed, anyway. "You rammed into my room, attacked my bed, and then blabbered about your now-famous little brother when I was about to sleep! You know what time is it, dont'cha?"

"..."

Silent.

Both party glared each others.

"Fine", Ace finally grumbled. He walked out of Thatch's room and slammed the door shut behind him. Thatch stared at the door blankly and for a moment thought if he was being too hard to him. But what is done is done, he thought. The older pirate flopped back to his bed and trying to sleep.

Finally, peace...

... or it seemed to be.

Door slammed open, again. Thatch gasped, cursed, and sat on his bed, trying to figure which moronic idiot had barraged his room this time. But alas, everything happened too fast. Not even the notorious Fourth Division Commander of Whitebeard Pirates could escape.

"ORRRRYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

SPLASH!

Silent. Again.

Poor Thatch's sleepy brain seemed a little bit slow to respond the situation he was in. He was wet from top to toes. So was his blanket and bed. Water dripped from his hair —which wasn't in his usual pompadour-style. In front of him, Ace held an empty water bucket. He had his signature mischievous grin on his face.

The situation itself could be considered as 'ironic'. Anyway, it was way MUCH better than Ace setting his bed on fire. Before Thatch could yell "Ace!" and grab his twin swords, the said commander was already running away for his sorry life.

"Geez... They did it again", the First Division Commander mumbled at his own room, after being awoken from his sleep.

It was two in the morning. Just another peaceful night at Moby Dick.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I usually don't write fanfic... but it's worth trying. So yeah, this is my first fanfic ever. I wrote this in the middle of starvation (lol).**

**Please review~ ^ ^)/**


	2. Ten Can't Be Divided By Three

**Story 2: (1/2/4) Ten Can't Be Divided By Three**

**Warning: Bromance, grammar error, OOCness (maybe...).**

**Disclaimer: Oda-sensei.**

* * *

><p>They got an ambush. New World, indeed, filled by incredibly strong pirates and clashes between pirate groups are inevitable. Usually, only those who either have guts enough (or stupid enough) to ambush Whitebeard Pirates' fleet. In this case, they got quite brave and strong enemies.<p>

Whitebeard's fleet consisted of Moby Dick and four paddle ships. Enemy's fleet consisted of ten ships. They started to fire cannonballs. Sixteen commanders were ready to clash the enemies at any moment.

"Ten can't be divided by three", a man with pompadour, the Fourth Division Commander, suddenly spoke. His twin swords on his hand.

"You mean?" Ace, stood next to him, replied.

"Wanna bet on who will sink most ships?" Thatch grinned. So do Ace. Marco raised his thin eyebrows in excitement.

"Great. Pops! Leave 'em to us!" the First Division Commander yelled at their honored captain who sat on his throne, undisturbed. Their fellow commanders and crewmates, however, voiced their disagreement.

"Not fair!"

"Damn you Marco! We didn't have enough exercise!"

"Don't be stupid! They're big fries!"

"Give us too!"

"Monopoly!"

"Gurararara. Do as you please, Son", replied Whitebeard. Stefan woofed from his lap. The others groaned in defeat.

"Yosh, don't get thrown off board, kiddo!" With that, Thatch leaped and landed safely on one enemy ship. Ace went off after him, destroyed one enemy ship effectively with one of his Hibashira*).

"Wohoo! That's one down!" Ace cheered. But not so long after, another ship sunk next to him. Marco flew in his hybrid human-phoenix form above the wreckage.

"Damn, you guys fast!" Thatch cursed. Indeed, being non-DF user is a handycap. But he wouldn't be a Division Commander if he's any weaker than those two. Few seconds later, he sliced the enemy ship in pieces.

"That's 2-1-1, brothers!" Marco boasted, after he sank his second prey.

"2-2-1!" Ace corrected.

"No, way! It's 2-2-2!" Thatch added.

With six ships sunk, however, their enemies started to tremble in fear for the inhumanly barbaric force the Commanders had. Three men versus a fleet of ten ships, one of them wasn't DF user, and they sank six of ten ships! But too bad for them, their captain remained stubborn, in contrary of his already-scared-to-death underlings.

Meanwhile, on the other side of battle ground, the remains of Whitebeard Pirates changed attitude from annoyed to amused for what their commanders had done. Even Vista and Izou already made some bets while the rests cheered for whoever they put their bet on.

"Take that! 2-3-2!" Ace yelled in victory over the wreckage and the poor, unnamed enemies' bodies floated on the water -not dead, but still they'll be dead soon. You won't ever know what will happen if you hold your life on a tiny piece of wood, floating on the second part of the most dangerous sea in the world.

"2-3-3! Whassup, Marco? You grew old?" Thatch said mockingly.

"Commander Marco! I won't forgive you if I lose my 10.000 Beli!" one random First Division member yelled from Moby Dick's deck.

"Aww, shut up you guys", Marco replied lazily as he stroke an enemy ship's hull rapidly with his talons, making a huge, irrepairable hole. He didn't wait the ship to sink, however, and made another deadly strike from above.

"Yay! Way to go, Commander Marco!"

"One more ship to go you guys!"

"Commander Thatch, don't ever dare to lose!"

"Ace!"

Thatch was already on the only remained enemy ship's deck and threw a dozen of enemy fighters straight to the sea. So do Ace -minus, he didn't kick the enemies off board. Instead, ready to make a hole at the ship with his fire. Red flames flicker around him. Not very far, Marco transformed into his fully-phoenix form mid-air while flying in high speed, ready to strike. But their movements all stopped by an air-cracking sound. Both Marco and Ace stared cautiously when the sea rumbled, while Thatch and the enemy captain stared in horror. The big waves started to form and the enemy flagship rocked hard back and forth. Thatch leaped back to Moby Dick in time when a big wave swallowed the ship and the next waves crashed it into pieces.

Then the sea calmed, like nothing weird happened.

And silent.

Every single of Whitebeard Pirates stared unbelievably at one direction. At his throne, Whitebeard himself held his bisento in attacking stance. Ace went pale. Marco jawdropped. Thatch's legs went limp. Vista, Izou, and the others still stunned.

"Gurarararara. You mean like this, Haruta?"

"Yep. Thanks, Pops!" the Tenth Division Commander, Haruta replied. "Now you losers, gimme my money! I won this bet! Oh, don't forget to spend the half for Pops' booze!"

"HEY THAT'S CHEATING!" the protesters roared in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whaaaaat... New chapter right after the first one? And waaaaay longer than the first O_O I know, when I don't have anything to do, I could be so... productive. Lol. Soooo... Kinda unexpected ending, eh? I know some of you would hope one of them would win (or not...?)**

***)Hibashira: Fire Pillar**

**Edit for typos and grammar... Whew...**

**Don't forget to review~ ^ ^)/**


	3. Phoenix Does Not Chirp

**Story 3: (1/2/4) Phoenix Does (Not) Chirp**

**Warning: Bromance, grammar error, OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: Odacchin the Great.**

* * *

><p>Sometimes, being in the crew consisted of hundreds people with four equally-large ships was kinda pain in the ass. Especially when you searched for a certain blonde.<p>

Hell, Ace thought, how could be it became very hard to find Marco today? That stupid pineapple head was even recognizable from hundreds meters away! Made it be recognizable from several kilometers with his phoenix form. But the fact said differently. He couldn't find Marco at all. Not after asked every single crew he met. Not after searched every single room existed in every ships. Nada. Naught. Nothing. At ALL.

Ace sulked. Even he already forgot for what reason he searched for Marco at the first time.

"Yo!" Ace raised his head. A certain brown-haired pompadour walked towards him and got guts to greet a pissed Ace. Oh yeah. He forgot that said pompadour was also a Commander like himself. The younger one grumbled as reply.

"Still couldn't find that pineapple head?" Thatch leaned on the wooden railing, earning a shook from Ace's head. The elder man found this amusing. "Ooh? Then, want a little help? I know a shortcut to call him right now~"

The words acted like magic word. The freckled youngster looked at the older man. Brows knitted. "Hell, Thatch! If you knew it, why didn't you do it when I asked you before?" Ace spatted furiously.

"Tsk tsk tsk. To strive with difficulties and to conquer them, is the highest human felicity*). What's the point of me telling you the shortcut before you actually tried?" Thatch chuckled —while Ace, obviously, not amused. Being the youngest was quite annoying. Some older crews treated him like he was underage boy or something —one good example was Thatch.

"Okay. I tried. So can you help me now, please?" Ace pleaded.

The Fourth Division Commander smiled before he raised his head up to the sky. Ace followed his gesture but he couldn't see anything. Just before he asked out of his curiosity, Thatch began to whistle in a certain tone repeatedly.

Then blue blocked his vision—

_WHACK!_

"HOW MANY TIMES I TOLD YOU? DON'T TREAT ME LIKE I'M SOME KIND OF FOWL!"

—and yep. their First Division Commander was there, standing tall on the deck and _furious_. Straight below his feet was Thatch, lay with his face kissing the floor.

"Marco!" Ace called for him with big grin on his face. The youngster almost didn't believe that Marco just came out of nowhere like that! So this is the _shortcut_? He started to think to use the trick sometimes—

—or, _gulp_, scratch that. The blond seemed to read his mind and threw a 'Don't-you-dare' look. Err, distraction. Oh yeah... He was searching for Marco, wasn't he?

"Nee... Where had you been just now? I searched for you everywhere... Oh yeah! Hey, hey, listen. Do you know that my little brother's birthday will be in ten days? Geez, he'll be 17 years old now. I can't believe that he's ready to set sail! Oh yeah, and do you know that—" the youngest one eventually dragged Marco from the poor pompadour below his feet while kept talking about his baby brother. Which was lucky for Thatch.

"You know, I think Marco-kun could be tsun-tsun sometimes... It's kinda cute..." Izou commented as the Sixteenth Division Commander walked towards the still-lying Fourth Division Commander.

"Not cute. He used Busoshoku for that previous kick. That's mean..." Thatch grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for hilian, Ultra One Piece Fan, vidocq, BookWorm, Shiary, Naomi-nami16, Tsukasa Kizuna, Ahija, lostanlonly, 97chaoscat for the fave + subscribe and review!**

**Hilian (yeah girl, you know me I know you...) : I changed Marco's place with Thatch because... I WANT IT /SLAPPEDHARD/ No, I planned to use Marco for future pranks. Just wait... Fufufu... *insertevilishvillainlaugh***

**Ultra One Piece Fan: Thank yoooou~ I dunno though if they're OOC or not buuuut... I AGREE ABOUT THATCH'S DEATH ;A; In fact I started to enjoy writing Thatch... I can't accept his death, just like Ace's TT3TT**

**Shiary: Arrrggh yessss my mistake, thank you for telling me TT3TT**

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... A new oneshot, finally. And a short one. I'm terribly sorry... But I'm just not in the mood to write about these three idiots *WHACKED*<strong>

**As for this piece, I was inspired by a pic at here ****http : / / www . pixiv . net / member _ illust . php ? mode = medium & illust _ id = 20033247 (just delete the spaces)**

**And yay for tsundere!Marco HAHAHAHAHAHA *WHACKED AGAIN***

* * *

><p><strong>*)To strive with difficulties and to conquer them, is the highest human felicity —a quote by Samuel Johnson.<strong>

****)Busoshoku (haki) = Color of Armament.**

* * *

><p><strong>Your review will make me happy ^ ^)**


	4. How to Survive on the Moby Dick

**Story 4: (2) How to Survive on the Top of Moby Dick's Deck — A Short Guideline by 'Hiken' Portgas D. Ace.**

**Warning: Bromance with gayness thing *COUGH*, OOCness, randomness, plotless drabble-like chapter (?). Grammar error as usual.**

**Disclaimer: Whitebeard Pirates and the men inside are Odacchin's.**

* * *

><p>Being the youngest <em>and<em> the newest crew of Whitebeard Pirates, 'Hiken' no Ace, the former captain of Spade Pirates, found hardships in order to understand certain things on board —or maybe, the unspoken rules. Ace learned all of this by none other than pure experience based on his daily pranks. Sometimes it would put his life in danger. Sometimes it put his pride on stake. Sometimes brought a good laugh.

* * *

><p>Example #1: Don't challenge Pops <em>or<em> Marco for drinking contest. Just **no**. On very first second you challenged either one of two, you were already putting your pride on gallows.

But then again, Ace learned that there was also a certain man you don't want to challenge for drinking contest.

.

"Yo, Vista!" the black-haired lad called for the Fifth Division Commander. The said commander stopped his activity (combing his epic moustache, you know) and turned his head to the lad.

"You know, I noticed that you never drink good booze like the rests of us. Only wine and that's only one glass in the morning. Betcha can't drink huh?", Ace grinned.

"Is that a challenge, Ace?" Vista curled the same grin. This boy needed to be taught a lesson or two huh?

.

**~couples of minutes later~**

.

"Whatsamatter, Ace? Can't take more drops, do ya?" Vista's laugh roared above the massive hollers of another crews. Apparently, there was no sign of the alcohol affected him. Damn that Moustache-Guy. He _could_ drink.

In front of him, on the top of deck, Ace sprawled after devouring his thirteenth bottle. Wasted.

* * *

><p>Example #2: Don't challenge Jozu <em>or<em> Blenheim for arm-wrestling contest for _obvious_ reason. Just. Don't.

.

"Nee, Marco... Why can't I do it?" asked Ace, someday, sometime, when the said black-haired lad was _sane_ enough to ask _beforehand_. Though the question was more like a whine.

A sigh. Came from the older blonde.

"You see that, yoi?" Marco thumb-pointed at a direction behind his back. Ace peeked over his shoulder...

... and saw five men, either right or left arm bandaged and patched due to bone fracture.

"Unless you wanna be one, don't do it. Jozu will cuff you and himself with kairoseki to keep both parties play fair." With that, Marco left him stunned.

* * *

><p>Example #3: Don't challenge Thatch for strip poker. That guy got some devil's luck in him, that lucky bastard.<p>

.

Tableflips.

"You're cheating! I know it! No way in hell you could win _seven_ times in a row!" Ace accused blindly. Apparently, he already lost his boots, hat, belts, shirts, armband, and short pants. The only article left on him was his flame-patterned bright orange boxers —and it was also in danger.

Thatch only watched the furious lad in amusement, while the rests of the crew began to boo at Ace.

"That's childish accusation and mean", said the Fourth Division Commander with a fake hurt expression over his face. Oh how he wanted to hit that face badly.

"Now remove your boxers, Ace, so all of us can see your Little Ace Jr. down there."

Dammit.

* * *

><p>Example #4: Don't challenge Izou for strip mahjong. Although this could be broken at any time if necessary —especially when their playmates included Marco and Thatch. Because... well, usually Marco will lose first.<p>

.

"Nice ass you have, Commander Marco~" Izou's teases only brought the pineapple-headed Commander into rage. A mismatch with his deep blush tinted all over his face.

"Shut up you —Thatch! Grope my ass again and you _die_!"

Their situation right now was: 1.) Marco lost all of his clothes, except a fundoshi*) covering his most private part; 2.) Thatch lost his yellow foulard, belt, and shoes; 3.) Ace lost his hat and shoes; 4.) Izou lost none. Apparently, they already stopped the game and Marco was busy to slap hands off of his ass.

"And no slapping too! Hey—"

And much to Marco's annoyance, another crews started to gather around.

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? SCRAM!"

The rest of the day, Marco hid on the top of crow's nest in his phoenix form and didn't want to come down until Thatch bribed him with good booze —and that was because of Pops' order. Ace would never, _ever_,forget the blue burning phoenix with blushing face sulked on the crow's nest. He swore he never laughed that much.

* * *

><p>Example #5: Don't call Namur cannibal just because he eat fish. It could be lead to suicide.<p>

.

It was another lazy afternoon until Ace got his narcoleptic attack _while_ climbing the rope nets to play swords with Thatch. Not even _anyone_ moved seeing their Second Division Commander's sleeping body being thrown off board straight to the ocean. Miraculously and fortunately, Ace woke up at the moment he touched the seawater.

"Haa—blubblub—sumbadiiihh—glubglubglub—haaallpphhh!" (_Somebody, helllppp!_)

Yeah, being a Devil Fruit user sometimes could be an ass. But Ace usually would pay no mind for it. Hell, he had a Fishman as nakama! That was being friends for, right? —To help in difficulties?

"Naa, Ace... I actually don't mind to help you. But you said I'm a cannibal when I ate fish n' chips for today's breakfast. That's kinda racist, you know?" Namur casually spoke while he leaned on the ship railing, eyeing at Ace.

Unbelievable! What kind of man letting his comrade drink seawater and ready to drown anytime soon now, while casually talking about racism? Okay... He was kinda bit racist. But hey —that was _unintentional_! It was a spur of the moment!

"Hrrmmbbll—haaa—sowwyyyyhhh—glubglubglubglub—'ma sowwhyyyyyggghhh—*gurgles*" (_Sorry! I'm sorryyyyyy!_)

With that, Hiken no Ace graciously drowned.

"Help him. No safe place even in heaven from Pops' rage if we let him die", Marco ordered Namur. Well, actually he hoped this would bring a lesson or two for Ace to not use that 'C' word.

"Gladly." Then Namur dove in to help his nakama from the brink of death.

* * *

><p>The list of the dos don'ts went on and on until Ace sure if he wanted to, the list could be fit inside a thick guideline book of 'How to Survive on the Top of Moby Dick's Deck' —which was fortunately, by the name of Davy Jones, no way in the hell a man named Portgas D. Ace had <em>ever<em> wanted to write such a long text.

Besides... well, it was better if he saved them up for the next story, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wheew... crappy chapter. I'm very sorry... ;w;**

**I was much inspired to a fic by elvenarchress 'Second Division Prohibition' and HowCouldThisHappenToMe 'Tribulations of a Pirate' (you can find both of it on my Fave Story :3) though the strip mahjong part was inspired by a random pic I found at Tumblr XD**

**Your review will make me happy O 3 O)/**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for Shiary, Ultra One Piece Fan, Fishy-Neko-Fangirl, becket for the review  fave + subscribe! *3***

**Shiary: Thank you for waiting the update patiently and glad you like it! XD**

**Ultra One Piece Fan: Haha, not really. Birdman —err, phoenix-man is cool *w* Though yeah, it made him vulnerable to any 'verbal abuse' lol**

**Fishi-Neko-Fangirl: Yep, and for all of you guys, I'm taking suggestion for ideas~ O u O)/**

* * *

><p><strong>*)Fundoshi: a traditional Japanese undergarment for adult males. It covers the frontside part (ahemcrotchahem) while revealing the backside part (ahembuttahem). Why fundoshi? Because briefs is way too common and boxers is not sexy (besides it's no fun if Thatch can't gropeslap/molest Marco's ass fufufufu *SLAP* ahem yeah I'm kinda into Thatch/Marco lately orz)**


	5. Tsundere

**Story 5: (1/2) Tsundere**

**Warning: Bromance and hint *ohohoho*. OOCness based from headcanon and grammar error as usual~**

**Disclaimer: Maybe Mister Oda can lend me the ownership *cough* of his sexy characters to me? How's it Mister Oda? *winkwink***

* * *

><p>That freckled brat was an idiot. No, scratch that. He was a total idiot.<p>

Marco couldn't even understand himself why he could get along pretty well with the idiot —even better than another brothers with more sanity, as for example: Jozu. Maybe because talking with Jozu was more like talking with concrete wall. Or diamond wall, whichever suitable.

"Marco~"

The blond tried his best to ignore the idiot. After all, he got works to be done by this noon. Piles of books and papers scattered, created a barrier-like wall around him, on the wooden floor of that Whitebeard's flagship's deck.

"Lookie, lookie~"

A vein popped on the blond's temple. This was already the tenth time today.

"Glasses!"

Marco turned his head to see Ace holding donut on each hands and placed it over his eyes.

He had enough already.

"Five hundreds Beli for Ace getting his ass kicked", Haruta tugged Izou's kimono sleeve while the two watching the stupid interaction of those stupid couple look-alike.

"That's unfair bet! We know precisely what will happen next", Izou protested.

**_THWACK!_**

Culprit: Marco. Victim: Ace.

Loud smashing sound was heard, made everyone abroad cringed in pity to their Second Division Commander —whose now was flying about fifteen meters away before smashing ungracefully the seawater surface. But they were all know better to not do anything if they want to avoid their lovely First Division Commander's rage.

"See?" the cross-dresser commander sighed.

**_SPLASH!_**

"You, go save that idiot's ass before he'd eaten by fishes!" says the Phoenix to a poor crew division of him who was unlucky enough for being too near with his division commander.

"Geez… I knew it he's a tsundere", Thatch threw a comment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahahaha... Short update is short 8D I wrote this while I supposed to work for my brochure design project for college *ish slacking off* *ish rant* Please tell me if you enjoy it! ^3^ *while crawling back to the design project***

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for tish246, Starbell Fairy, Society X, Dragon of Yin and Yang, akatsuki-mal-hime, Camarin07, Fishy-Neko-Fangirl, hilian, BookWorm145, and NotoriousMonkey for the Story Alert and Favorite Story! You really made my day *3* *kisseshugsrapes you all*<strong>

**Fishy-Neko-Fangirl: I READ IT! OKAY I READ IT! XDDDD *thinks about something eeeevil* *slapped* I'm gonna write it once I'm done with this hectic week :3**

**Hilian: NO BABY! VIVA FUNDOSHI FOR MARCO! *ish abusing caps***

**Ultra One Piece Fan: Actually I remember I wrote this halfway. Let me continue it and till it's up, please be patient~ X3**

**Shiary: Thank yooou XD I tried my best to not OOC o3o**

**NotoriousMonkey: Pffffff Little Ace Jr. for win! X3**


	6. Who?

**Story 6: (1) Who...?**

**Warning: Grammar error needs to be fixed. Augh... ;A;**

**Setting: 2YL, after Fishman Island arc**

**Disclaimer: Odacchin**

**I present this chapter for Ultra One Piece Fan who requested this, also for** **Pirry, Azur twilight, KitChi, twilian for faved + subscribed this story, and Fishy-Neko-Fangirl, Shiary, and KitChi for reviewing the previous chapters~**

* * *

><p><strong>Zoro: crow's nest<strong>

It was late at night, after another jolly dinner, on the ship Thousand Sunny.

Zoro was supposedly on guard duty. But look at him now —snoring rather peacefully with trail of drool and loud snores. But still he was aware of his surroundings. He thought his eyes caught a glimpse of mysterious subject. He rolled from the bench he sat on, skipped few dumbbells scattered on the floor, and leapt to the other side of the room, which was the crow's nest and his exercise room. He peeked through the porthole, trying to find anything out of place. It could be intruder. Or something.

Nothing. Just the endless sea, like usual.

_Must've be my imagination_, he grunted mentally. Sea on the Grand Line is undoubtedly weird with mysterious presences and events. _No biggie._

Then he resumed his nap.

* * *

><p><strong>Nami: library<strong>

She was working on her map, and the captain's log too because for some reason the readers all knew too well. No, she didn't complaint, though. She enjoyed the daily duty, even if it took her bedtime sometimes. This was what she dreamt of, to draw the world map.

Nami stretched her arm and rubbed her eyes. It wasn't that late, but Sanji's cooking was gorgeous as usual —she could tell that the ship's cook improved a lot after his two years training (in Hell, he added)— and that caused her full, content, and of course... a little bit sleepy. She played with her pen before stared through the window. The sea was dark, so dark it could swallow everything inside it. If it wasn't because of Sunny's constant swaying, she would think that this was another separate universe.

Then she saw it.

A face, on the window right in front of him, stared straight at her.

Even in her state of shock, she knew that it was impossible for _anyone_ to see through the window from the outside. The library was placed on the aft —and faced towards aft. There was no other room there, nor stepping. She thought it was a mere illusion, so she rubbed her eyes more. But no. The face was still there.

Once blue flames flickered on the said mysterious face, she started to freak out.

* * *

><p><strong>Marco<strong>

It wasn't his intention to scare off the sailors on the ship, from begin with. He was just wanting to check about the mysterious ship that crossed his own's path. The Newgate's —the galleon's name which had become Whitebeard Pirates' only ship— just sailed from one territory to another like usual, in order to keep their protection long lasted.

Not so long before, one of the watchmen warned the crews about a ship smaller than theirs not so far from them. Marco, as the next captain of Whitebeard Pirates, flew there to check the said ship all by himself. No biggie. He wanted to keep his nakama safe, after all.

The ship, in Marco's opinion, was a bit weird —but this sounded weird too, coming from a man who spent half of his life aboard a galleon with white sperm whale as figurehead. Okay, Moby's a little bit weird, he admitted. But what kind of animal was that on the mysterious ship's figurehead? Lion? Sunflower? And the color was so bright too so the ship seemed to glow dimly under the moonlight.

Marco circled the ship once, before he took a peek into the aft —captain's cabin supposedly to be there, he thought. But all he saw was a lady with orange hair, freaked her life out for his presence. Her ear-splitting high-pitched scream pierced his drum ears so bad he had to pull off from the window. He transformed into his phoenix form and decided he had enough observing. He knew he caused too many ruckus.

But his curiosity still tingling in him. He knew he saw the lady previously before, just forgot it where and why. While thinking, he realized that someone was watching at him by using his Color of Observation haki. He caught signs that someone was about to attack him, so he tried to change course mid-air.

"Seis Fleur", he heard the attacker voiced out —the voice was a woman's voice. He readied for whatever attack to come.

Much to his surprise, out of nowhere, six arms sprouted on his wings —three on each wing. He flapped his wings faster to take the arms off. No use.

"Twist!"

Sound of bones cracking was heard, and Marco felt his wings bent in awkward angle. He lost his height and fell down straight to the grassy deck, head first. Not hurt, but still annoying as hell. Really, it was smacked his pride hard for being caught and immobilized by such simple attack.

Still in his phoenix form, he looked up and see the crews of the ship surrounded him one by one. A green haired guy with three swords, a blonde in suit, an orange-haired lady he saw earlier, a dark haired woman —he didn't need to count one by one. Realization struck him. The ship was belonged to Straw Hat Pirates and they were Straw Hat Pirates themselves.

"Hooooooooooo! Birdie! Giant blue birdie!" Now came the straw hat wearing captain, Monkey D. Lufy. The boy, Marco noticed now seemed to grow finer, ran towards him with eyes glowed in excitement. Following him was a giant man-robo in speedo, a long nosed guy and a... what was that _thing_? Raccoon? Cat?

"O-oi... L-Luffy... Maybe it's dangerous!" the long nosed whispered to his captain, but not-so-inaudibly. Marco had to hold the urge to roll his eyes. No way in the world Marco would hurt Ace's little brother and his crews —Pops and Ace would come back from the afterlife and tear him into pieces if he did so!

"Maybe we can talk it", the little raccoon suggested. "Can you talk?"

Marco sighed.

"Yes, I can", he replied lazily, before all his blue flames flickered off and revealed his human form. Just then, he realized that the mysterious hands were no longer binding him.

"Don't tell me you forgot, Ace's brother..." Marco continued, crossing legs sitting on the grassy deck.

Marco's statement brought all eyes turned towards the captain of the ship, as if questioning him. The air got tensed and Marco felt like his fate depended on Luffy's decision. Well, kinda exaggerating —he can run if he wanted to and since Ace's brother wasn't an enemy, it wasn't cowardice to run to avoid himself injuring his deceased brother's little brother and crews.

But Luffy merely blinked, looked all clueless. He scratched his jet black hair while staring at Marco, then tilted his head. Marco could see question marks hovered above his head.

"Ng? Who are ya?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! Hahahaha 8D ****Anticlimax! Hahahaha 8D /SLAPPEDREALHARD**

**I know, it's crappy... I'm still trying to write in the middle of writer's block ;;w;; Please tell me if it's crappy... PLEASE TELL ME! /dramaqueen mode: ON/**

**Now to the other fics I have to update... ;3; /rolls out/**


	7. Sail Forward

**Story 6.5: (1) Sail Forward**

**Warning: Grammar error needs to be fixed. Augh... ;A;**

**Setting: 2YL, after Fishman Island arc**

**Disclaimer: Odacchin**

**Many thanks for Katzztar, laFia, Portgas D. Hinata, SilverStar56, LilxAzn, Pegz, Chakolit Chip, azab for the subscribe and fav!**

**Also KitChi, Naomi-nami16, Fishy-Neko-Fangirl, Shiary, laFia, and azab for the reviews for the previous chapter :3**

**So here goes the continuation for the last chapter XD**

•

"So I, as you didn't remember me, am Marco", the Phoenix explained as slow as he could. Ace wasn't bullshitting when he said, in his daily 'Big Brother's Love Moment', that his little brother had serious attention problem. "I'm Ace's nakama."

He sweat dropped again when Luffy tilted his head more in the angle that impossible for non-rubber human. Couldn't blame Ace's brother, though. They just met once, and Luffy probably was too focused to save Ace to remember any random people who helped him during the war.

"We had fight together in Marineford, to save Ace from execution..." Which was failed. Ace died. That was the bitter fact, but still... fact.

He took notice that Luffy's crews' face dropped in gloom. Did he just crossed the taboo? Marco slapped himself mentally. How could he ever forget the overcome of Ace's death? Luffy had a mental breakdown, for Holy Roger's Moustache! Though now Luffy was all jolly, healthy, and kickass; there should be a bit grief left in him for his brother's death. The grief that couldn't be erased no matter what. He knew that. Thatch, Ace, and Pops are serious taboo to be talked amongst the Whitebeard Pirates up to this day. Any mention of the name would turn the jolliest party into the gloomiest funeral-like aura.

"Oh!"

He had expected frown, scowl, or sniffle. All he got was a goofy face-splitting grin.

"You're that one with Shirohige-ossan!" Luffy pointed to the obvious. "I remember you now! Shishishi~"

Marco's eyes widened. So he had underestimated the healing ability of Ace's little brother to walk forward. Quite ironic, despite the healing ability Marco had, the pain of losing two closest brothers and a father was still a fresh wound. Not wanting Luffy crews to read his expression, he chuckled lightly.

"Then what are we waiting for? Sanji! Food! Party!" Luffy beamed. "Ace's nakama is our nakama too! We have to toast!"

"Wait! Hold it", Marco stopped him just before a blond guy in suit, named Sanji who he assumed Blackleg Sanji (honestly, he recognized him from his poorly hand-drawn bounty poster), entered the cabin to prepare any kind of feast. All head turned to the Phoenix, questioning.

"I was supposedly going to check whether this ship is enemy ship or not and I take too long already..." he stated calmly. "My crews might think that I'm in some dangerous situation and decided to attack. Hopefully not. But the tide had changed after our captain Whitebeard's death and we have to take care here and there..."

Luffy blinked, again, dumbfounded.

"I'm in hurry", Marco simplified his long speech.

"Aw", Luffy pouted, looked disappointed. Wait, did he just feel his heart crunched? Marco silently wished that Ace wouldn't rise from his grave and haunt him for the rest of his life for making his little brother made such face.

"Hey, we can meet again in this sea, right?" the Phoenix punched Luffy's shoulder slightly, causing the young captain grinned while fixing his straw hat on the top of his head. Marco was a bit relieved when Luffy nodded, and leapt to the ship's railing, ready to leave.

"Oh—" Marco's movement stopped but not the blue flames that licked his upper arms. He reached to his pants' pocket and threw something to Ace's little brother, who caught it easily and examined it with his wide eyes.

It was an eternal pose.

"It's pointing to the island where Ace's grave lies", Marco said before even Luffy asked him anything. "And Whitebeard's too. I guess you need to visit them sometime."

This time, he got that reaction —Luffy snapped his head way too fast to look up at his big brother's nakama. Marco could see he was contemplating his words inside his little head. Then, he grinned. Again. But this time, Marco could see a little bit pain there.

"Nah. I don't need it", the young captain said as he threw the eternal pose back. "I said that I want to be the Pirate King. If I come to visit Ace now, he'd probably scold me... 'What the hell are you doing here, lazing around and not kicking some asses?'" Luffy chuckled half-heartedly. "Yeah, he might do that."

Actually, Marco could imagine the scene. "I see that..."

"Shishishi~ Yeah, so I'll just sail forward! To the end of Grand Line!"

The older pirate watched at the younger one, smiling warmly.

"But if it's something like this", Marco threw another item from his pocket towards Luffy. "It's acceptable, right?"

This time, it was a small Tone Dial, about half of Luffy's own palm at size. Not just a thing you could randomly find in sea. Marco was about to explain how to use it, when Luffy's long-nosed crew member mumbled faintly.

"Tone Dial… right?"

"So you know that, yoi", the Phoenix said. "Anyway, to make this short, I planned to go to their graves within this month. Since I'm sure you won't be the Pirate King that soon, I think you might want to say a word or two to your brother…"

Luffy looked hesitated at first, but with Marco eyeing at him, urging him to do so, he pressed the button and took a deep breath.

What coming next was in between the predictable and unpredictable. Predictable, because the Phoenix had heard the boy said it, once. Unpredictable, because Luffy's words were so full of determination, so strong the older pirate believed it would bend the world only by his words. Somehow, it reminded him of the young fire user. Once he determined it, he would do it to the fullest and with no trace of fear nor regret.

It was hard to believe, that the same boy had lost his brother, in the exactly same time with Marco losing his father and a brother.

"I guess I'll take my leave now…" Marco stated after he got his dial back. With the others' byes, he took his phoenix form and flew away.

•

"I'M GOING TO BE THE PIRATE KING!"

The words echoed in the serene graveyard, where two graves stood tall side by side. One was so big, old tattered black flag with Whitebeard's mark flapping energetically by the wind blow. The other was smaller, decorated with two emblem of frowning face and smiling face on a bright orange hat.

The wind slowed down, as the boy's voice in the record continued.

"So that's why… you two just sit and watch me! Ace! Shirohige-ossan!"

Marco clicked the button to turn off the Tone Dial he held.

"That he said…" the Phoenix chuckled. "Your brother is a two handfuls, Ace. Right before he entered New World, he caused ruckus in Fishman Island. And that was only the beginning. Such an annoyance…"

He sighed slightly as he raised his sake cup in salutation to his deceased captain and adoptive brother. Gulping down the content, then he stood up and washed both graves with everything that left inside the sake bottle he carried with him.

It was just another visit he and his crews had always done not in ordinary. Whenever they had a little time spare, they always came. Whenever they're done 'cleaning' their territories from any attacker, they always came. Maybe because it was their father and brothers' grave that pulled them to come again and again. Or maybe because the place was too serene, too quiet and calming, where they took a breath before setting sail the cruel ocean again.

It seemed that wherever the Whitebeard Pirates go, their heart always be anchored here.

"We're doing okay, Pops. We showed them what they'll get for messing up Whitebeard's territories. Our allies are helping us too. You don't have to worry."

"I'll be back next year…" he whispered, and turned back. Vast ocean was so wide open from this view. The ocean that became so different in his eyes.

Sailing forward… Marco suddenly stopped.

An anchored boat can't sail. Nothing would interest every single Commanders and crew members of Whitebeard Pirates, in which their heart had tied in one by the dreadful war when they lost lots of those dear to them. Not the gold. Not the fame. Not even the adventure itself. All they needed was the family, a home to go back —which did they have it.

What could be a pirate that doesn't have motivation to sail forward?

What wind would push them to do so?


	8. A Strange Reunion

**Story 7: (2/4) A Strange Reunion**

**Warning: Just bromance like usual…**

**Disclaimer: Odacchin**

**Many thanks for Lunatarimoon and Starglows93 for faved and subscribed this story.**

**Also for Fishy-Neko-Fangirl and Shiary (looool you guys are my best reviewers! *throws cookies*)**

**Fishy-Neko-Fangirl: Ahaha… I dunno. I use whatever my English teacher gave me in class so yeah, forgive me ^^;**

* * *

><p>At the moment he opened his eyes, all he could see was an endless white space —which, oddly, didn't blind him nor hurt his eyes. There was no gaping hole on his chest —the wound he got from that bastard Akainu which one led him to his death. And his hat... he wore his signature orange cowboy hat. Adding to his confusion, the whiteness surrounded him dissolved, leaving the familiar rocky shore and the scene of open sea.<p>

"Am I... not dead...?" Portgas D. Ace questioned himself.

"You are, buddy." The voice replied him was too familiar. Ace turned his head and saw his supposed-to-be deceased old buddy grinned at him. "Yo, Ace!"

"Thatch...?" the younger lad asked in disbelief. "Aren't you..."

"Dead?" the former Fourth Division Commander barked a laugh. "Well, both of us dead man, my friend. Silly isn't it?"

"Not really..." Ace didn't know what to reply. This was too absurd. Too much. "Is this afterlife? I mean— you know... This shore was way too similar with one at East Blue where I started my journey years ago..."

"Ooh~ That's weird," Thatch asked him without hiding amusement in his voice. "I'd never go to East Blue before..."

Indeed it was weird, Ace agreed. It was weird enough for him to go back to his hometown years after his journey —on the top of that, he went back dead. But it probably weirder for Thatch to go to the place he'd never seen during his life.

Two men, then, were sitting silently on the grassy ground, looking to the open sea ahead. The sun hanged lazily near the horizon as it ready to set. Ace didn't know how long they stared at the beautiful twilight before his eyes but the time itself seemed to be unmoved, which was surreal because the sea and the waves was moving like usual. All he realized then was there was a ship —seemed to be a huge one— painted in red and gold, sailed to the shore. Ace noticed a jolly roger on her sail but he didn't know which pirate group jolly roger it was.

He was kinda got a bad feeling about this.

"Ah... It's time for you to go, I think..." Thatch's statement startled the younger lad. Ace looked at him confusedly. But before he spoke a word, Thatch cut him off. "That's Oro Jackson, your dear daddy Gold Roger's ship he used for his final voyage."

"Oyaji told Marc and me before", the man with pompadour continued.

"Can't I be with you here?" Ace frowned slightly. He knew his father —no, biological father— was long dead. But the idea of him getting picked up by the very man he hated the most was very unpleasant. Seemed that only this grudge that cannot be erased, not even by death.

Thatch laughed at him. Ace frowned more.

"You have no regret, ain't you?"

The youngster blinked.

Yes. He had no regret. Not a slightest. He believed that Luffy will achieve his dream. He believed that with his very heart, so seeing the moment his baby brother achieved his dream was unnecessary. But then again...

"Can't you go with me?" Ace asked again.

Saddened smile curled on the older's lips, which was surprising. Ace remembered that Thatch smiled a lot when he was alive. The smile was mile wide and bright as the sun. Not this kind of smile —painful, regretful.

"It's my fault you died..." Thatch's words was near whisper-like. "I— I wish I didn't pick that damned Yami Yami no Mi. I wish I wasn't too weak to be stabbed on the back by... _that_man. I wish I could live longer to protect you and our brothers... and Oyaji... I wish I could be at Marc's side when he's grieving..."

The list went longer and longer again. When he was done, the older man slumped on the grassy ground, sobbed hard. The scene wrenched the former Second Division Commander's chest too much.

"What's wrong with you, Thatch?" Ace finally snapped. "Marco will be okay! They all will be okay! They're strong! Who do you think they are? They **are** Whitebeard Pirates! They'll live on, walk loud and proud!"

And he grinned. "Beside, I don't blame you for my death. So what if I'm dead? Be it heaven or hell, I'll show them the way I lived!"

Silent.

Then Thatch began to chuckle.

"You really are a stupid..." he muttered.

"Hey!"

"Whatever. Now go you cocky idiot. Don't make 'em wait!" he pointed at the Oro Jackson at the distance (How the hell Ace could go there? He didn't even wanna know.)

Silent again.

"And what about you?" Ace asked him, for the last time.

"Me? Nah. I wanna watch my brothers a little bit more", Thatch shrugged in reply. Then he grinned —his usual grin, mile wide and bright as sun. "Beside, I wanna see that Teach bastard getting his ass kicked. Oh how I can't wait for it!"

Ace fisted his old brother's shoulder and grinned too.


End file.
